mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Mafia
| image = File:Frozen.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Jay Gold & Plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 12.19.2014 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Marq #Auramyna #Dd515087 #Boquise #dee #IAWY #RedPhantom #Framm18 #Hachi #Slide-to-smile #Nana7 #CommonMan | first = Boquise, Nana | last = Hachi, Marq, Dd515 | mvp = Nana | awards = Winner in 2014 Best Mafia Game Traditional }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold based on Frozen 2013 Disney Film. It was co-hosted by Plasmid. It began on December 19, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (December 31). Game Mechanics Rules NOTES: #"Unkillable at Night" will always appear as: SAVED BY KRISTOFF #Elsa MUST target a player for a kill every night phase #Anna enables Elsa, if Anna dies, Elsa can no longer kill #Grandpabbie can only use his power once the entire game #Kills are not blocking #OOP: Block > Trap > Save > Kill / RID Kill > Spy #Vote Changer and Lynch Save cannot be blocked at night (should they be blocked at night, blocker will get back that their action failed) #If Gerda chooses "Trap" on a night phase, vote redirect can NOT be used the next day phase. If "Trap" is NOT used on night phase, Gerda has a vote redirect for that next day phase. #Night Phase Post will show: Only Successful Kills, Blocks, Traps and Saves #Day Phase Post will show: USED lynch save #Vote Change will be eluded to in day post in a discrete manner. #If anyone is trapped at night, it is for NIGHT PHASE ONLY, player will still be able to post/vote the day phase after they were trapped. #Tie lynch rules: D1 - no lynch , All other days: one in the tie will die. Role Description BADDIES (have BTSC, have GROUP NK each night, wincon: be in majority over goodies/indy) #THE DUKE OF WESELTON - ROLE SPY / 1X UNKILLABLE AT NIGHT #FIRST BODYGUARD - BLOCK #SECOND BODYGUARD - VOTE CHANGE 0X-2X GOODIES (wincon: eliminate baddies and indy) #ELSA - UNCONTROLLABLE KILL / 1X UNKILLABLE AT NIGHT #ANNA - ENABLE #KRISTOFF - SAVE #OLAF - ROLE SPY #SVEN - BLOCK #GRANDPABBIE - 1X RESURRECT #KAI - LYNCH SAVE #GERDA - TRAP OR VOTE REDIRECT INDY: HANS - RID KILL & SECRET POWER PRIMARY WINCON: Outlive 2 selected goodies and 1 selected baddie, RID killing at least 1 of the 3. SECONDARY WINCON: Survive until end-game. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goods *Marq - SVEN *Auramyna - GRANDPABBIE *Dd515087 - GERDA *Boquise - OLAF *IAWY - KAI *Framm18 - KRISTOFF *Hachi - ANNA *CommonMan - ELSA Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Marq - SVEN #Auramyna - GRANDPABBIE - Killed N5 #Dd515087 - GERDA #Boquise - OLAF - Killed by Elsa N1 #dee - FIRST BODYGUARD - Killed by Elsa N3 #IAWY - KAI - Killed by Elsa N4 #RedPhantom - HANS - Lynched D3 #Framm18 - KRISTOFF - Killed N3 #Hachi - ANNA #Slide-to-smile - DUKE OF WESELTON - Lynched D2 #Nana7 - SECOND BODYGUARD - Killed N1; Resurrected by Grandpabbie N2; Lynched D5 #CommonMan - ELSA - Lynched D4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games